life's blank canvas
by keep my issues drawn
Summary: -life is a blank canvas, you choose what to paint- nextgen drabbles. various pairings. for lovisa's 150 Beautiful and Colourful Prompts. vi: victoirelysander vii: mollyalbus
1. citrus fruit

For Lovisa's 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts. A drabble collection.

Warning: cousincest

* * *

><p>colour: citrus fruit<p>

beautiful word: cynosure (noun; a centre of attention)

pairing: LilyLouis

* * *

><p>Louis had never liked citrus fruit. He supposed it was the taste when you bit into it, and the juice that came out, and that sticky feeling as you rushed to wash your hands. Maybe it was the fact that they looked so bright on the outside, so bright and appealing and <em>wonderful<em>, but on the inside, they were nasty, and they were sour, yet most people couldn't help coming back for more.

Lily was like that, he decided, as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was the cynosure, she was bright, and colourful, yet when you looked inside of her, she was nasty, and sour.

_[and yet he couldn't help loving her.]_

* * *

><p>Please drop by a review. Please <span>don't <span>favourite or alert without reviewing, thank ye.

Thanks to Yet-Another-Weasley for beta'ing.


	2. purple brooch

For Lovisa's 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts. A drabble collection.

* * *

><p>30 January - Day Three<p>

colour: purple brooch

beautiful word: mellifluous (adj; with a sweet smooth flowing sound)

pairing: LucyLorcan

* * *

><p>She'd always had a weird obsession with beautiful things. A gorgeous sunset, a pretty line in a book, a sparkling piece of jewelry. She'd always hated how she looked, and so surrounded herself with attractive things, just to make up for what she lacked.<p>

People called her vain, surrounding herself with things as charming as the things she surrounded herself with. They called her affected, childish and stupid. They didn't understand. Lucy liked to think of herself as a magpie. But instead of stealing, she collected. She borrowed, she bought, and she recorded things of beauty.

She didn't quite understand why Lorcan wanted her. Why he came up to her with his mellifluous voice, and charmed her, and gave her presents. A beautiful diary, a purple brooch. He made her feel beautiful.

It took her a long time to realise why. _Lorcan collected beautiful things too_. But, unlike Lucy, once he had the beautiful things, he didn't hold onto them. He discarded them, and let them go on their own way.

Lucy Weasley never felt beautiful again.

* * *

><p>Um. I'm not quite sure why I broke up one of my nextgen OTPs... oops?<p>

Please drop by a review. Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing, thank ye.

This hasn't been beta'd, so apologies for any mistakes.


	3. king's treasure

For Lovisa's 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts. A drabble collection.

* * *

><p>January 31 - Day Four<p>

colour: king's treasure

beautiful word: propinquity (noun; nearness [in space, neighbourhood, or relationship])

pairing: JamesTeddy

* * *

><p>He always kept his distance. In truth, he was scared of getting close to Teddy, terrified that propinquity would make him aware of the slightly unhealthy infatuation he had with Teddy Lupin.<p>

He was a King, and what was James? Sure, he was the son of Harry Potter, and all that, but for some reason, Albus seemed to get all the credit on that front, and James was just the older brother that people tended to avoid.

He'd never know what a treasure he was to Teddy, because he'd never allow himself close enough to Teddy to find out exactly what he meant to Teddy. He might not have been a King, but he could've been a King's treasure.

* * *

><p>Please drop by a review. Please <span>don't <span>favourite or alert without reviewing, thank ye.

Thanks to Jo [XWise-Midget-Of-OzX] for reading it through.


	4. little white lie

For Lovisa's 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts. A drabble collection.

* * *

><p>colour: little white lie<p>

beautiful word: adroit (adj; having or showing ability to use the skills of mind or hand, especially quickly :: clever)

pairing: DominiqueFemale!OC

* * *

><p>It always starts with the little white lies. The breakdown of a relationship. Don't tell her everything, she doesn't need to know what you're doing. If she knew, she wouldn't want you anymore.<p>

She isn't known for having an adroit mind for nothing, Dominique. She's a Ravenclaw, and while you may be a sly enough Slytherin to slither round her, she's going to catch up with you, and you know it. She'll figure out that you're with a different girl every night, and that you weren't just 'with a friend'. You're never just 'with a friend', are you?

You'll spin round and round in circles, and you'll cheat and you'll lie, but in the end you all fall down. And no one will help you rise from the ashes.

* * *

><p>Please drop by a review. Please <span>don't <span>favourite or alert without reviewing, thank ye.

Thanks to Bunny [crimsondustbunny] for reading it through.


	5. porcelain palace

For Lovisa's 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts. A drabble collection.

* * *

><p>February 2 - Day Six<p>

colour: palace purple

beautiful word: porcelain

pairing: RoseFredii

* * *

><p>He wishes he could build her a palace. He knows it's a little cliché, and he also knows he hasn't done a day's manual labour in his life, so it'd be impossible. Or maybe the palace would just be a little misshapen.<p>

There is a porcelain palace- a purple palace- on Rose's mantlepiece, and it's a little eccentric, and a little strange, but that's just Rose, really. Because she's a little bit eccentric, and a little bit strange, but she's also beautiful. And she's funny and smart- and true, the castle isn't either of those things, but Rose is. Fred's thoughts have always been a little mixed up, a little strange. He likes it that way, if he's honest.

She's like porcelain, too, in a way. She's a little too fragile, and a little too breakable. He doesn't want to break her. She's broken enough already.

[And maybe it's not right, but he thinks he's in love with Rose Weasley.]

* * *

><p>Please drop by a review. Please <span>don't <span>favourite or alert without reviewing, thank ye.

This hasn't been beta'd, so apologies for any mistakes.


	6. red letter day

February 3 - Day Seven

colour: red letter day

beautiful word: rhapsody

pairing: VictoireLysander

* * *

><p>Lysander writes letters every Sunday. It's his way of pretending that he didn't screw everything up, his way of pretending that maybe Victoire could take him back.<p>

He has a box of letters from Sunday—letter day—kept in a red box. He'd never be able to send them to her, because he's terrified that she might reply, and he's terrified that she won't.

She's in rhapsodies about Teddy now, and whenever Lysander hears of her, he only knows that she's dating Teddy, and that's she's extremely happy.

(He didn't realise that he'd get a letter from Victoire. He certainly didn't realise that it would be an invite to her wedding.)

* * *

><p>I know I haven't updated in ages, but. This hasn't been beta'd. Please drop by a review. :)<p> 


	7. horizon blue

February 4 - Day Eight

colour: horizon blue

beautiful word: halcyon (adj; calm or peaceful)

pairing: AlbusMolly

* * *

><p>The world is halcyon and beautiful, but Molly Weasley is not.<p>

The horizon is bright and blue, and Molly is lying on the grass on her own, wondering how it could get any worse. She went and kissed the one guy she cared about, even knowing that he won't like her back.

He's Albus Potter, the most popular guy in school, and as an added bonus, he's her _cousin_.

He was never going to like her. Now all that she can do is lie back and think of how she could've done things differently.


End file.
